


You are in Infinity War

by MCUgirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/M, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUgirl/pseuds/MCUgirl
Summary: You were on the Asgardian ship along with Thor, Loki, Hulk and Valkyrie. (Let's not forget Korg & Meik). And then shit hits the fan at 3,549 mph.





	You are in Infinity War

Darkness, a nice feeling of nothingness. You floated through space, your (color) hair framing your (shape) face. It felt so comfortable, so peaceful and light. You kept moving ever so slowly forward. You welcomed that wonderful feeling of nothingness. But in there was also relief, from what exactly? Meh, you were too tired to think about it. For some reason a sense of horror began to creep in. But your mind could not attach any memory or reasoning to it. That darkness, the comfortable emptiness began to fade.

A feeling of weightlessness entered, taking its place, which you welcomed without a second thought. On your face you could feel a light-weight, yet hard and icy material pressed tightly to your skin. Your eyelids feel heavy and sore. Your tried moving your eyes slowly but your lids remained shut. Suddenly, you remembered the rest of your body and it felt as stiff and freezing as your lids. You were able to move the tips of your fingers when your body hit something large and cool.

That hurt.

You grunted as you were pushed against whatever the hell this was. It felt like a large piece of glass. After a minute warm hands grabbed your shoulders and were pulling you into an unknown direction.

Oh hell no!

Your mind entered into an angry panic as you flailed. Unfortunately your arms only moved a couple inches. You realized then that you could barely feel your limbs. Your anger ebbed away and morphed into a paralyzing fear, you couldn’t defend yourself against your opponent. Not like this.

'Who the fuck is this?' You wondered, since your lips refused to budge.

'Where the hell are you taking me?' You grit your teeth, wanting to shout.

But only a small groan escaped your throat. Out of nowhere the weightlessness you held previously vanished as your limbs regained their weight. You slumped against the person, your entire body feeling like jelly. People whispered and the grip on your shoulders tightened as they lay you down on a hard cold surface.

Your heart palpitated quickly against your chest. A ringing in your ears began. You didn’t know who these people--or aliens are and whether they're friendly or dangerous. The voices grew louder and louder, confining you. No, no no I want out you screamed inside your head. I can't breathe, I can't see--your fear morphed into full panic. An abrupt strength surged through your veins, your eyes flew open. You rushed into a sitting position, the icy mask on your face made them all a blur. This is good, you thought. Not being able to tell what they are dehumanized them, it was easier to attack and defend yourself when all you're taking down is a blur.

Shouting commenced when you lept off the table and into a fighting position. You reached into your pockets, empty. Shit, you thought. The opaque mask on your face. . .you ran up to the first alien. A small blur of green. They tried to grab your arm, but you slammed your face onto their head. It screeched. More shouting. A hard green fist connected to your jaw from the side and a kick to your legs knocked you off your feet. Upon falling your mask shattered. The ringing worsened and came to an abrupt stop. You scrambled back up. The voices became clear.

“HEY DUDE! If you don't stop I will have to blast you.” a man with a gun pointed to your head shouted.

“Warrior with the shards of glass on their face, we are here to help.” A large grey man said.

None of them moved from their stances and you knew it would be foolish to attack again. But your hands still shook. The panic remained as you closed your eyes feeling the shards of glass on your cheek. You let out a shaky breath you didn’t know you were holding. Slowly opening your eyes, you rested them on the man with the red jacket. He gently lowered his weapon but his eyes were still trained cautiously on you. “Hey there, you’re not gonna freak out, are you?” You shook your head no. Your fist were trembling slightly and you tried releasing the tension, unruling your hands. 

Click. A painful electrifying sensation started at your back and spread rapidly. You were being tazed.

“What the hell Rocket! She stopped fighting!”

“I've been needing to test this out for a while. None of you wanted to volunteer last time I asked.”

Peter looks at Rocket incredulously. “Well of course no one wanted to volunteer-”

“Besides,” continued Rocket “She knocked out Mantis.”

Peter grunts in agreement.

“Aaand,” Rocket says looking at Peter. “Because I'm the captain!”

“Not true--”

“If I may interrupt,” you interject sarcastically. “YOU GUYS CAN CONTINUE THIS CONVERSATION AFTER YOU TURN THIS OFF”

You were on the ground convulsing. A click signals the end of this torture.

A green skinned woman kneeled down to help up the girl you knocked down. A tree person was on their game. Who the fuck are these people? Nevertheless, you offered an apology.

“I’m sorry” you managed to croak out.

The girl in green, now awake spoke, “It is alright, this happens quite a lot actually.”

This worried you a bit but the the grey man added, “HAHA YES! I REMEMBER WHEN THAT ROCK HIT YOU ON THE HEAD, IT WAS GLORIOUS.”

“Are you guys some sort of team?” you asked, taking them all in. The green chick looks like she could put up a good fight, the gray man too. The racoon--Rocket, whatever--sure looks quite tough. The girl in green with the antennas, meh, for now at least--you shouldn't be judging. Your fingers began picking shards of glass off.

The racoon began “Were the motherfuc-”

BAM

You jumped up startled and saw Thor splayed against the window of the ship. You ran forward, the others shouted in surprise and disgust.

"THOR!"

You ran up frantically touching the glass. A million thoughts traveled through your mind at once. All the memories of where you were just a few minutes ago came crashing down on you, their weight unbearable. Your hands flew to the sides of your head, nails digging into your scalp. Thor opens his one eye and the guardians rush to help him.

“Thor, Thor. . .” You mumbled as he drifted into unconsciousness once more.

A low wail chokes on your throat as haphazard images erupt in your mind. The tesseract, children, Heimdall. . . The girl with the antenas approached you. A sad smile on her lips. She put a hand on your shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Heimdall. . ." You whispered.

The girl gasped and put a hand to her mouth. She held in a sob.

Another memory began to creep in. A flash of long dark hair, a gauntlet. . . no. NO! Eyes beginning to water you snapped them shut. No tears. Not yet. Or else you knew they would never stop

"Fuck. Fuck." You whispered bringing your palms to cover your eyes. You slumped to the ground. "Fuck." You repeated. The girl in green began sobbing, you guessed she was some sort of mind reader or empath. Normally you would feel violated for such an intrusion to your mind, but at the moment you just wanted someone else who could feel your pain. The raccoon stare from his seat at the front, he looked away as you looked up. The green chick and the red jacket man brought in Thor. Your heart swelled to see someone who brought back a sense of familiarity. 

And a way to keep your mind distracted. Away from the thoughts that would consume you to no end. Right now it was to time to focus on the recent King of Asgard. Or as of now King of Nothing but loss and pain.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a fic--been putting it off for too long--I have a general idea of where it's going. Any suggestions? I'm curious to see what you guys think! Updates will be once a week on Fridays! Happy summer!


End file.
